To Love And To Be Loved Is Everything
by Star.X.Rob
Summary: What will happen when Starfire takes a fall and slips into a coma? Will she ever wake up? Was there a hidden reason for her fall? What are Beast Boy and Raven up to? Do they actually have a chance of being together? Will Raven's powers continue to get in the way of love forever? R R!
1. To love is nothing

_**Chapter 1: To Love is nothing**_

The crisp fall air blew through her hair like a gentle wave. Her auburn locks blew frantically and her eyes darted around nervously. Robin finally decided to approach her.

"Star?"

Only silence filled the air instead of Starfire's voice that he had hoped to hear. He wasn't sure if she was ignoring him or was so lost in thought that she simply didn't hear him. So he gently placed his hand on her arm to get her attention before drawing it back to his side.

"Oh! Hello Robin. Why are you not doing the hanging out with the friends?"

Robin's cheeks turned colors as he looked away from Starfire's gaze. "I was concerned for you." Robin pulled at the collar of his shirt. The color in his cheeks had not faded. "You had been up here for a while."

"Oh"

Silence once again took over as Robin felt things begin to grow tense. "Is something wrong?"

Star thought to herself as to what she should say. I do not want to lie to my friend but I don't want to tell him the truth either. It is too embarrassing. Besides I am just a Tamaranean. What would _Robin _ever see in me? I am unfamiliar with the cultures and ways of his planet. Starfire did not even bother to look at Robin.

Robin was taken in awe by how beautiful she looked in the bright light given off by the moon. How can I even look at her though? I know she will never feel for me the way I want her to. I'm just a simple human from Earth that does not understand her home planet. What would _Starfire _want with me?

"Starfire, if there's something I can do I'm here."

"Oh, Robin. If you only knew..."

"Starfire wha-"

Robin was interrupted by the beeping of his round transmitter. He smashed his fist into his open palm saying "Trouble!" loud enough for Star to hear too.

A silent tear ran down Starfire's cheek as she thought to herself, _Interrupted again. I will never be able to tell Robin that I have the feelings for him. _She let out an emotional sigh as Robin walked back into the Tower. Her dried tears were beginning to crust upon her cheeks glistening in the moonlight. She wiped them away knowing that there would be more.

Starfire's strong feet boosted her off the top of the Titan Tower and she headed for the ground to join the others, but she began to fall more quickly than she wanted. She could not control it though. Try as she might Starfire could not keep herself from hitting the cold, hard earth that lay below her. Star could not fly. She had lost it somehow. The last thing she saw was Robin's face hovering above hers, a desperate look enveloping it. She then began to see colorful spots and then shortly everything became black, nonexistent. She felt like she was alive, but not completely. Somewhere in the middle. That was the last thing she thought before she lost complete consciousness.


	2. To Be Loved Is Something

_**Chapter 2: To be loved is something**_

Starfire could hear voices. She could not make out the words. Everything sounded slow and authentic. She then recognized the voices as they began to clear. She could hear her friends talking but still could not make out what they were saying. She tried to call out but it was as if they didn't hear her. She yelled as loudly as she could but she still did not receive a response.

Two people came into the room she was in. She recognized the voices as Robin and Raven. Starfire yelled to her friends "Robin! Raven! I have awakened from my sleep! Please tell me what has happened!" But her friends still did not hear her. Star screamed as loud as she could. _Why can they not hear me? Maybe if I just listen I can begin the gathering of the answers._

"What's wrong with her? She should have awakened by now!" Starfire could hear the concern in Robin's voice. _I wish he was not with the worrying because of me..._

"Your right. So Cyborg and I ran some tests."

"And? Did you find anything?"

Raven hesitated before answering him, "Robin... Starfire is in a coma. We are not even positive that she will ever wake up. We are hopeful though that she will."

"No...I didn't get a chance to tell her..."

"We think we know why she wasn't able to fly"

Robin looked up at Raven earnestly looking for answers

"We think it has to do with her powers. Starfire's powers are controlled by her emotions and to fly she must be happy and feel joy. She's seemed a bit...down lately."

"Then I must find out what it is!"

"Robin there's more."

Robin resisted the urge to walk off and find answers.

"We think the coma might partly be caused by her powers too. Even though she did take a hit when she fell, it wasn't to the head. We think that Starfire's sudden sadness has made a painful impact on her because of her powers. I think her body was weak when she hit the ground and between the fall and her lack of happiness - her body did not have the strength to stay awake."

"I don't know what has made her so sad though. Without that answer she has no hope!"

"Haven't you ever noticed the way she looks at you? Think about it Robin. That's the only advice I can give you." Raven left before he could ask her any questions. She knew that he needed to be alone with Star.

Starfire thought to herself again. _I have seen the coma on the show that Beast Boy and Cyborg delight in. I know that it is not good. Not good at all! But even worse, Robin will have to know that I love him to save me. What will he think of me if he figures it out? What will he think of us... _

Robin sat down in the chair beside Star's bed. He brushed her hair to the side of her head. He then gently grabbed her limp hand. "Starfire I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope so because I don't know what else to do. Your my best friend and I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you! I'm nothing without you by my side. I don't know exactly what to think of what Raven said but I would hate myself forever if I didn't tell you how I felt about you. You are my friend, but to me your more than that. From the moment I met you I knew you were special. I knew I would never forget you ever since you kissed me in the street. I love you Star."

Star tried to reply but she could not. She felt some strength returning, but slowly. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too.

After a moment of thinking, Robin continued what he was saying, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to, but I was scared of what you would say. Of how you would feel. How you would react. But most of all, I was scared of losing our friendship..."

Robin then bent over Starfire's face like he had when she had fell. He gently placed his trembling hand upon her cheek.

Starfire knew what was about to happen. She could feel his eyes staring at her. She was anxious and envious that she would not be able to return the act.

Robin leaned closer until she felt his lips upon hers. Robin kissed her and she was filled with much happiness. She began to slowly kiss him back. Robin was shocked that she was awake and leaned back to look at her face.

"Starfire"

"Robin"

They looked into each other's eyes before closing them and kissing again.


	3. To love and to be loved is

_**Chapter 3: To love and to be loved is...**_

Raven and Beast Boy watched through the window while Cyborg was away repairing his body. When they looked away they met each other's gaze. They both blushed and looked away. Beast Boy broke the silence, "Man, it's about time them two got together." Beast Boy unsuccessfully tried to laugh to clear away some of the tense air between them.

"Raven"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"What would happen if you ever wanted to ya know...kiss someone?"

"I would destroy the world with my uncontrollable powers."

"But isn't there a way to control them? You meditate so often and you can control them now so isn't possible to train yourself to control them while using your emotions?"

"It's not that easy. It takes a great deal of effort as it is. I suppose that it is possible though. I've actually been working on it lately. Just in case ya know..."

"Yeah of course! Why haven't you told anyone Rae? You seem to be acting the same though. Ya know not showing any emotions and stuff."

"That's because I'm afraid of what might happen if I do lose control. Even for half a minute. It's dangerous. I'm dangerous." Raven put her head down and stared at her shoes intently.

"No you're not! You said you're working on it! And I don't think you're dangerous. I think..."

Raven looked up into Beast Boy's eyes "What do you think?"

"I think your beautiful Rae"

Stunned, Raven turned with a flip of her cape and ran out the door with her red eyes full of tears.

"Raven, wait! Please! I'm sorry!"


	4. Everything

_**Chapter 4: ...Everything**_

Raven ran out of the Tower now sobbing a considerable amount. She ran a little ways and then collapsed in the grass and dirt, her cape surrounding her. She heard Beast Boy run out the Titan doors calling her name. She didn't care anymore._ Why is he doing this to me? I like him, yes, but I can never love someone because of my powers and he knows that! That selfish jerk! I do want to be with Beast Boy but it just isn't possible._ Beast Boy ran to her side and quickly sat down beside her.

"Raven, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Beast Boy I can't control my emotions! And you knew that! You took advantage of me!"

"Raven!"

"Save it Beast Boy"

"You don't even realize it do you? Raven your controlling your powers right now! Your angry and hurt and crying but the world is still in one piece! We're still here!"

The tears and sobs and yelling suddenly ceased. Beast Boy was right. She hadn't even noticed it!

"I've found a way to control it! Beast Boy I've found a way!" Raven then laughed and cried from joy before becoming more serious.

"Raven you know what this means right? We can, uh-"

Raven interrupted him with her lips by kissing him and then laughing some more.

The End


End file.
